Future
by Hared
Summary: *Percys Mission Sequel* What will Percy do in the Future? Only time will tell
1. Part One

_Hope you like it_

_its a sequel to Percys Mission_

_Enjoy, and review _

* * *

><p>Percy groans and rolls over on the sofa. He opens his eyes and stares into the empty fireplace of Gryffindor tower. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head. He rubs his eyes and sits up. He looks around, the tower hadn't changed much in the few years since he had last been there. He stands and walks to the window. Outside he is reminded of the previous night.<p>

The castle lies in ruins before his eyes. He walks away from the window, visualizing one face. The face of a man. The man he had spent the last year traveling with. The man that was always there for him. And the man that loved him. Tom.

But Tom was taken from him by Bellatrix Lestrange. Out of revenge Percy never got the opportunity to tell Tom that he loved him to. He was just to wrapped up in the idea of Harry Potter. His own selfish ideas kept him going so that he could see Harry in his own arms, alive and safe.

But Harry turned to Ginny, a fool he was for thinking Harry would want him. He turns around violently stalking in the other direction. The portrait hole swings open and Percy turns around, feeling for his wand but doesn't find anything. He heart fills with dread and a thin women steps into the room. She has long blonde hair and a simply beautiful face.

"Audrey," Percy says, calming.

"Percy?" She says. "I am glad to see you," She smiles weakly, "I came looking for you because the headmistress wants to collect bodies, and start the fixing of the school,"

"Thank you Audrey," He says, thinking of something, " I gotta go," He says, running through the portrait hole, "Ill see you later," He calls behind himself. The fat ladies portrait is empty, and smoldering slightly. He runs into corridor after corridor and stops. He gasps, and breathing heavy, he looks around. "Nick!"

Nearly Headless Nick stops on his way through a wall and looks back, "Mr. Weasley, how are we today…oh…yes, your brother," He says awkwardly, "I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah," Percy says , distracted, "I'm actually looking for something…someone…last night was so crazy I don't know where I… put him,"

"You are looking for Mr. Thomas, am I correct?" Percy nods and Nick nods, "You will find hid on the fifth floor, in an empty class, and unless I am mistaken you had locked it magically and the new Head is looking for a way inside, I would be quick," He gives Percy a stern look.

"Thanks," Percy gasps , and he runs away. He reaches the corridor in no time and the details begin to return to him. He searches again for his wand but find that it is not there. "Drat," He whispers weakly, tears welling up. He put his hand on the door and to his surprise it opens.

Tom is lying in the same spot, wearing the same dark-green sweater and dark Jeans. His eyes are closed, never to open again. He walks to him and kneels beside him. His wand is sticking from his side pocket, he takes it ,and sighs.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall says briskly, and walks in. She stops and falls silent. After a few moment she walks up to them, " Someone you knew, you wanted to protect them," She asks, helping Percy stand.

He nods, "The best man I ever knew," He says, tears running down his face.


	2. Part Two

Percy sighs and walks down the corridor, pointing his wand at windows as he passes and muttering "Reparo," Audrey was able to find his wand in the sofa he had slept in, which overjoyed him. Even then he kept Toms wand tucked safely in his trunk.

The repair and collect bodies project was going well. As they had found out, very few bodies were hard to find. And since the castle was able to heal some of its large wounds on its own, it was only up to them to do the small things like repairing windows and smaller holes in walls.

Percy managed to stay on his own most of the time, wondering in and out of places he had never been before, or even thought possible. He attempted to go into the room of requirement but it had been damaged permanently and no one, let alone himself knew how to fix it. McGonagall hadn't yet been named Head of the school, she just ran given she had been Deputy Head. It surprised Percy that Snape had not named one of his death eater friends Deputy Head, but kept McGonagall as post.

He wanders for a while and found himself at the transfiguration class room. He remembered it all to well. Transfiguration had quickly, and easily became his favorite class since he first saw McGonagall transform into a tabby cat. He walks to the desk in the front row and admires it. He had sat there.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall says, sounding surprised, emerging from her office. "I haven't seen you in a few days, what brings you my way,"

"I was just wandering," He says, not taking his eyes off of the desk. "I have been doing that a lot lately,"

"As have I," She says, "It has become increasingly difficult to sleep at night for me," She purses her lips and sighs. "I really don't know how Albus was able to do it,"

"You have been made Head?" He asks.

"Just now," She says with a smile and holding up the piece of parchment in her hand. He smiles. "You are the first to hear,"

"Very good," Percy says, still smiling, "I know you will do wonders here,"

"I hope so," she says, looking rather grave.

"Don't be foolish," Percy says. They both fall silent and Percy goes on admiring the desk, "It has been forever since I have been in this room," he says.

McGonagall nods and gives him a looks out of the corner of her eye, "I have something to ask you Mr. Weasley," She says. Percy nods, slightly nervous, "Have you ever thought about teaching? You are certainly qualified and as it turns out we have a new vacancy as transfiguration teacher, given the previous one has been promoted,"

Taken aback Percy shakes his head, "I…Uh…Really never thought about it Professor," he says, "I don't know. I would have to think about it,"

"There is no rush," She says, "Just get me your answer before you leave," She smiles. "I really have to rush, I have to met with Shacklebolt, been named Minister, you know"

"Good for him," Percy says.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you like," She says, "Get a feel for the place and think about some things," She walks away briskly and shuts the door behind her. Percy looks around and sighs, sitting at the little desk; he puts his forehead on it and thinks.

* * *

><p>Review:)<p>

Thanks to all the people who read the first part. My school year is over, so i will have more time to post


	3. Part Three

Percy sighs, looking out on the grounds of the school. Near the lake is a stage with a podium atop it, McGonagall had given a brief speech there just a short time ago. people were still milling around admiring the large stone that the new Headmistress had created, engraved with the names of the fallen. He shakes his head and walks into the school. The restoration effort had gone smoothly as possible and all bodies had been recovered. It was just now to get back in the regular kick of things.

The Great Hall is full to the breaking point as Percy strolls in. An untouched table of food sits to the right. McGonagall stands above the crowd, talking to Shacklebolt in a hushed whisper. She looks consoled, but excitement runs through her face as she continues to talk to the minister.

He looks around at the crowd. His mother is smiling though shadows of tears are etched on her face. Ron and Hermione are holding hands and staring into each others eyes, smiling studiedly. Percy had always liked Hermione because she protected him on more than one occasion. Ginny is Harrys arms, he is staring blankly and resting his chin on her head. His lips are moving and there is a silent communication between the two.

He looks around further and sees Oliver, standing with his parents. He makes a mental not to go say hello before leaving.

He makes his way to the front of the room and onto the platform. McGonagall is now alone, smiling and looking out at the crowd. "Professor," he says, grabbing her attention.

"Mr. Weasley," she says, shaking his hand.

"it was a beautiful speech," he says,.

" thank you," she says, nodding and closing his eyes. "I was thinking of Albus," she says Percy nods again.

They both look out on the crowd and Percy says, " I have been thinking about your proposal," he says, "and I think it is the best thing for me, teaching"

McGonagall smiles and says "Very good, I think you find great joy from teaching," Percy smiles

Percy smiles apprehensively and nods slightly. He walks away, passing an overjoyed Ginny on his way back to the grounds.

* * *

><p><em>review, sorry its been a while<em>


	4. Part Four

Percy looks down at the parchment one final time before sealing it around seamlessly. He puts it aside and leans back in his chair, his owl Hermes had left the other day and it is worrying Percy how long it is taking him. Normally it would take Hermes a day to go to the castle, but he shoves from his mind and leaves his room. It had been years since he had slept at his parents house, and now he had been there a week.

He can hear his mother moving about before his reaches the small room. He smiles weakly at her and sits down at the scrubbed table. "morning mum," he says.

"morning?" she says, pursing her lips, "it's the middle of the afternoon, you haven't been down since you got home,"

"sorry," he says, face turning red, "I have been busy with letters and writing up lesson plans and such,"

"I understand, I was only joking," she says "now, what do you want to eat, I have some soup cooking, or I could make you something else,"

"soup is fine," he says, watching her wave her wand and produce and bowl of soup, "McGogall sent me several large books last night, things I have never seen before, I have been studying up,"

"you'll be teaching in a few months, I know you can" she says, smiling.

"thanks mum," he says, taking a few bites of the soup, "ill have her old office, I can just see what I am going to do with the spac…" the door bursts open and Ginny stumbles in, she is beaming from ear to ear. She is followed by Harry and Hermione with Ron around her. Percy stands, dropping his spoon. His neck is red and he stays quite.

"mum!" Ginny says energetically, holding up her hand and showing her a ring on her finger, "we are getting married," Mr. Weasley screams and runs to her daughter.

Percy slips upstairs to his room in the confusion. He is surprised to see Hermes there. He is holding a letter. Percy removes it and sits on his bed. It is from Audrey. He sighs and puts it down. Hermes flies to him, pecking his fingers gently, telling him what he is thinking. Audrey is good enough.

* * *

><p><em>again, review, please <em>


	5. Part Five

"Percy!" Audrey gasps, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him on the cheek, " I haven't seen you in nearly a week" she says, smiling widely.

He smiles back at her, "well I have been busy, haven't I, went to Hogwarts on Wednesday, we don't have a whole lot time before the school year starts," she lets go of him, and they walk onto Diagon Alley.

"then ill wont see you for months on end," she says, putting slightly and pulling on his arm. "why did you want to come here today," she ask, curious and looking around the crowded ally.

"I have a list," he says, pulling a piece parchment out of his pocket, "of recommended materials to bring to Hogwarts with me," she grabs the list from him, and looks up and down it. It is mostly books, but it also contains a very long list consisting of supplies such as quills and parchment.

"so you only brought me so we could get your school stuff," she says rather hotly.

" well no," Percy says, rubbing the back of his neck, " I thought we could eat some lunch, I haven't see you in nearly a week after all," he leans over and kisses her lightly. She looks at him tenderly and giggles.

Arms full of books Percy sits down at the bench and heaves the stack onto the wooden surface of the table top. He looks around at the people bustling about, yelling for others or zooming on to somewhere else. He yawns and spots a familiar face.

Nervously he edges toward him, catching his eye, "hullo Ron" he says, waving.

"oh," Ron says, shocked to see him, almost a scared look in his eyes, "hi ya Percy,"

"I'm getting supplies," Percy explains, pointing back to his table. "I am teaching this coming fall, don't know if mum told you or not."

Ron nods, giving his brother a rather nasty look. "Percy," the unmistakable voice of Hermione comes from within the shop behind Ron. She hugs him lightly, "what brings you here today," she asks, standing next to Ron and taking his hand.

"supplies," he says.

Hermione nods, "we missed you at the wedding," she says, moving on, " it was really beautiful,"

"I was busy," he says, "with this new job and everything,"

"its so nice that you got it too," she says, "I don't think there could have been a better candidate," Percy nods, feeling his neck turn red and hot, "oh, and I don't if McGonagall told you, but I am returning to school to finish out my time, Ron and Harry don't want to," she adds, kissing Ron on the cheek.

"well that's nice," Percy says, "I really better get going," he says, noticing Audrey sitting alone at their table with an ice cream, "ill see you around sometime, he kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

"who was that," Audrey demands when he returns.

"my brother," she says, "and a very good friend,"


	6. Part Six

Percy leans back in his chair and sighs. He closes his eyes and removes his glasses, setting them on his desk in front of him. The feast that began the school year had ended a few minutes ago and Percy couldn't be more happy to have quite then at that very moment.

The feast began like any other, the first years coming into the great hall with looks of fear and excitement, McGonagall reading names ,and students being sorted. The feast then began, with a few short words.

There a few new faces around Percy which McGonagall gave names to when the plates had been cleared. Hagrid had gained an appetence that would help with his gamekeeper duties. A new teacher to replace the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies posts ,both teachers with names Percy could not recall.

But one thing Percy couldn't forget was Hagrid's assistant. He looked like an anger man with a permanent scowl on hi face. McGonagall introduced him as Jack. At one point Percy could swear he saw him looking down at him at the with a curious looks, but he shrugged it off and keep eating his pudding.

McGonagall stressed the importance of intra house relationships to prevent a repeat of the past. She sent everyone to bed with the same messages he remembered Dumbledore giving and the school. And he felt at home right where he was.

Hermione had stopped Percy in the hall on the way to his office and informed him she would be taking his advanced classes, and would the only student. He was glad in a way because he felt that he could confide in he like no other, and having her for hour would be nice.

He is happy with his office, despite its sort of small size it is his own and free to do as he pleased. His class on the other hand was nothing short of fantastic, complete with a nice big chalk board to write one. In fact he was absolutely excited about his first class of the day, a group of first year Hufflepuffs. He planned on introducing himself to all of his classes , and start planning lessons.

He jumps forward when there is a knock at his door, "come in," he yells. McGonagall steps in, looking around at the empty walls and the trunks on the floor next to her. "Professor, its late is there something wrong,"

"no, no of course not, and call me Minerva, we are collogues now," she smiles, "Albus would visit each new teacher the day before their first lesson and made sure they knew what they were going to do , and I thought I would do that,"

"oh," Percy says. "I think I know what I am doing tomorrow," he says.

"well, it's a difficult job," she says, " and I believe your first class is a group of first years? He nods, "their first ever class at Hogwarts, you practically have to introduce them to the idea of Hogwarts," he blinks in surprise and nearly falls back in his chair, "don't worry," she assures him, "show them some things and tell them what to expect this year,"

Percy nods and smiles, "thank you," he says.

"I better get out of your way," she says, "you have a long day tomorrow," an with a smile she leaves Percy alone, alone in his office at the back of his classroom.

* * *

><p><em>hello, i was so excited to see that people are actually reading this that i thought i would continueXD<em>

_review. please!XD_


	7. Part Seven

Thank you," Percy call as his last student rushes from the classroom. He gathers a stack of papers, straightens them and out them in his graded bin, to be graded when he was ready. He looks at the back board the runs nearly half of the length of the room and shakes his head.

Several times that day he had introduced himself. The first years worked on turning matches into needles, evident by the spell and pronunciation on the end of the board farthest from him. His third years, two classes brushed up on turning animals into goblets and one very large class of forth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors gave Percy a slight break as they all took notes from their books during the lesson.

And he was very happy to say at the end of the day that he didn't assign any homework.

And it all seemed to be worth it to Percy, every piece of it. He walks around and takes a heavy seat at his desk. Hermione enters, weighed down with a bag full to the bursting point with books of all sorts. "hullo," she gasps.

"hullo," Percy says, leaning back in his chair, taking a peek at her bag, "do you need so many books?" thinking back to his own seventh year didn't bring up so many books to his memory.

"yes, unfortunately for me," she says, pursing her lips and sitting down, "SPEW is proving to be difficult. McGonagall told me if I plan to be anywhere near a court room I need to brush up on law, not to mention an array of advanced classes that the minister had to approve, But I will be completely done with school this year," she smiles half heartedly.

"Ron and Harry didn't want to finish school?" he asks, more interested in hearing about Harry then Ron.

"Ron didn't tell," Hermione says frowning, "well it only happened a few weeks ago," she says to herself, "but, yes they both have been given special permission from Shacklebolt to work in the auror office, no training because what they did at the school last summer. He offered it to me to , but I want to more in the world,"

"that's good for them," Percy says, trying not to sound upset no had mentioned to him in such a long span of time.

"yes,"

"why did you visit tonight," Percy asks casually.

"I couldn't not visit you," she says, throwing her head back and laughing. "so, ho was today with the classes," and he launches into a full on explanation of every up and down of his day. After a quarter of an hour he finishes with a sigh. "sounds nice,"

"yeah," Percy says, his smile widening.

"how is Audrey?" Hermione asks absently. She had met her a few times at the weasley house that summer.

"I haven't talked to her since I got to Hogwarts," Percy admits.

Hermione purses her lips, "Percy is there anything you have to say," she asks, eyeing him. Percy tries to speak but he doesn't find any coherent words. "you don't like her," she says, eyes narrowing.

"w...what? Of course I do," Percy defends himself weakly.

"no you don't," she says, "I sense these kinds of things, and the way you look at her tells me nothing but fear and disgust,"

"well…its…uh," he tries to speak.

"you've been dragging her a long for a month," she says.

He takes a deep breath out of his nose, opens his mouth and closes it again. A thousand things go through his mind all at once . Audrey, Harry, Tom, and the thing that comes out of his mouth describes it all in two neat little word, "I'm gay,"

* * *

><p><em>thanks for reading , and i would love to hear what you think so REVIEW<em>


	8. Part Eight

A combination of the first weekend and being out to someone made Percy overjoyed. His last class of the week proved to be Hermione in his one advanced class. He found himself struggling along and teaching some complicated things that he himself had not done in months. She took notes and the class ended in an hour and a half.

At the end of class, before Hermione bolted from the room she had told him to meet her at the lake after dinner. Which is where he had been sitting at that moment, waiting for her to arrive.

The stone memorial sits before him, studded with countless names. He searches and notices a few names from the Order. Eventually, near the end of the list he sees Toms name.

A hacking sound from Hagrid's house tear his eyes away from the raised letters. He stands and touches the end of his wand in his pocket. He edges toward the sound and he sees Jack.

He is hacking at a log with an ax. Percy watched him for a while.

He stops, wipes his forehead and turns around. He sees Percy watching him , "hey , you want something?" he calls.

Percy backs away and shake his head, "no…I… uh was just waiting for someone and I heard you," he says, making sure not to look at him for to long.

"oh…" Jack says, pulling the ax toward him, "you're a teacher up at the school?" he asks.

"yup," Percy says awkwardly. They both look around, keeping their eyes off of each other, "you went to Hogwarts?"

"yes" Jack says, "my parents were quite surprised I turned out to be a wizard actually," he says, his face is slightly red.

"they are muggles?"

"a muggle and a squib actually," Jack says, Percy nods, "I've been jumping around lately, when Voldemort was in power I couldn't get a job anywhere, McGonagall offered me this one last month,"

"how old are you?" Percy asks.

"I am 20," Jack says.

"you look older," Percy admits, "I'm actually 20 my self,"

"yes, I…uh saw you a great number of times in school actually," he says, "I was…uh…Hufflepuff,"

"I really don't remember you," Percy admits, his neck growing red.

Jack laughs, " I didn't expect you to," all of a sudden Hermione's voice bounces off of the tress around them.

They both look in the direction Percy came from. "I have to go," Percy says.

"fine," Jack says, his voice weak and faltering, "but I would like to talk to you again if you don't mind,"

"of course," Percy says, smiling and walking away. Hermione is waiting with a big smile, and her usual bag but missing 20 or so books.

"where were you?"

"you will never believe it,"

* * *

><p><em>please review <em>


End file.
